A Family for Selene
by FalseNucleusRM
Summary: On a chanced afternoon Selene unknowing trails her lost love. Will this be their happily ever after or will Lycans and humans alike interfere? (Bad Summary but please give this story a chance) Also all credit has to go to Anna Selene Darkness because I rewrote this story based on her fic called Meeting.


**Hi my name is Kelsie this is my first attempt at writing any type of fanfiction so please leave comments good or bad they all help.**

 _At the Safe House_

She was so beautiful and innocent with both hands under her head and breathing softly. "My daughter", Selene thought and gently moved away a stray lock of hair from Eve's face. Michael and her had never even discussed having children before the "Purge" the world went through. But no matter what Selene was glad that they had gotten Eve, she couldn't even imagine life without her.

Selene and Eve didn't live with a coven, they couldn't. They hid in a rather nice and large Lycan proof safe house hidden from everyone and everything. Well except for, David and Sebastian who visited them almost every day. Mostly, bringing blood, food and anything else the girls wanted. Not that they couldn't go out and get supplies they needed, but the boys were very enthusiastic about bringing them stuff and they didn't feel the need to decline.

Coming back to the present Selene looked over at Eve again. She hadn't thought that she was capable of being a good mother but suddenly found out that she loved Eve with her entire heart. It was really difficult to love Eve though because she reminded Selene so much of Michael that it broke her heart.

There had been no news about Michael during the several weeks that they had escaped at all. Eve felt him sometimes, but only briefly. And if they could keep the connection live enough to get a location he was already long gone. Two days ago Eve had said that he stopped near them but she couldn't tell where. She could only see blurred walls and tiled floors.

Selene rose from the living room couch and stood near a large window. The street was quiet and empty, no cars, no people…..a dark fast moving shadow ducked between houses. Something launched itself off one structure to another.

"What's wrong?" she heard Eve's sleep laden voice whisper. The girl was tangled in blankets that were unneeded and looked at Selene with concerned eyes.

"Everything is ok, Eve. Just go back to sleep I will be right back," Selene stated as she grabbed her holster and her pistols. "Just go to sleep I will be back before you know it," Selene said trying to reassure her daughter.

"Where are you going?" Eve persisted while reaching out for her mother's hand.

"I just need to go check out something. Do not worry; I'll be back before you know it." Selene tried to make her voice as soft as possible to calm the girl.

"Alright" Eve said lying back on the sofa and covering herself by her various blankets. "Be back as soon as possible, Mom".

Selene paused for a millisecond. It always pained her heart when Eve called her _Mom_ because she always knew she could be the mother that Eve deserved.

 _Outside_

Selene crossed the street and pried up a manhole. She heard movement beneath her and stilled.

Dropping down she was surprised to see steel wall encasing a well-kept hide out, she picked up a familiar scent and ran a few miles east trailing it.

Selene stopped sensing a heavy presence behind her. And before she could move strong claws pressed her against the wall. They went around her neck and twisted her around to look at distinctive black eyes…

"Michael" she whispered reverently. The hands on her neck slowly went down moving gently to her cheeks. "Yes, it was him," Selene thought with joy. Michael. _Her Michael_ was there right in front of her. "Selene" he said as quiet as she did before. She could feel the stinging of tears gathering in her eyes. He gently peppered her face with kisses. Selene pressed herself into him, feeling how his lips moved from her cheeks to her lips in hungry kiss and twisted her arms and hands around his neck.

She whispered his name again. Then suddenly the world just faded away and it was just him and her. Selene felt his hands start working on her corset, and she didn't want to do this here. It wasn't right place to do such things, but she couldn't make herself say "stop". She missed him too much and this just felt right. Her hands moved under Michael's torn T-shirt and helped him rip it off. Once he completely stripped her of her clothing and gear she finally could feel his hot skin upon hers. Michael pressed her body into the wall, her nimble fingers found zipper of his pants and he stepped back to pull them off and then he hoisted Selene back up the wall. Selene closed her eyes wrapping her legs around him and grinded on, while Michael sucked each breast, biting down on her nipples, rather hard. A pained yet passionate moan escaped her mouth making Michael's erection turn harder than he has been before. And before Selene could take another breath Michael was fully sheathed into her and she was struggling to breath from the size of him.

They started to move hungrily and with passion against each other. Selene's heart was beating like crazy, but Michael's heart was beating even faster. She moaned loudly and kissed him again, their sounds echoing all through the underground tunnels. "Oh fuck, Michael," Selene whimpered as hands squeezed and groped Selene's body even harder. She left his lips to take a breath and moaned again. She started to wonder if something or someone could hear all the noise they were making or if Eve was tuning into her brain or Michael's at this given moment. But waves of pleasure steadily crashed over her and her worries quickly dissipated. And that moment she felt him slam into her g-spot again and again and again. "Oh, God," Michael grunted feeling her walls suffocate his dick. Her climax made her eyes roll back into her head and her fangs slip out on their own accord piercing her lips. Blood and tears, ran down her chin. Michael upon smelling her blood violently came inside of her. His fiery hot seed shooting into her womb, she gasped. Her legs sprung apart and she fell to the ground taking Michael with her. Michael sat there hugging her gently and kissing her soft neck until she came back to her senses.

"I missed you," whispered Selene before he kissed her again. She reluctantly pushed him aside. "But there are a lot we need to talk about."

"I know…..So what did I miss? The last thing that I remembered was this landing stage. You were running to me and suddenly I felt pain and….I don't remember anything else. And then I suddenly woke up in a cold cryogenic tank. Was it you who freed me?" He looked at her shining eyes. "Yes, I did" She replied taking a deep breath to prepare her for what she was about to say. "Michael… they held us for twelve years."

"What? Twelve?" He looked at her with unmasked alarm.

Suddenly they heard Selene's phone vibrating…..it was David.

"Just a sec," she kissed him again and took the phone in her hands.

"Hello?" Selene said a hint out of breath.

"Selene?" David said apprehensively.

"Yeah it's me." she answered.

"Where are you?! I came over to visit and Eve was freaking out because you had been gone for almost an hour and you told her that you would have been back soon and…your still not here," He finished taking a big breath.

"David, just tell Eve that I will be back soon, no need to worry okay?"

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you -"

"David I said I am fine." Selene snapped. "Stop worrying," she said in a softer tone.

"Okay bye," David replied reassured that Selene was in fact okay.

Selene ended the call and turned around to see Michael looking at her with hurt in his eyes. "What?" she said rather confused.

"Who are…. David and Eve? Did you… Did you find someone else during these twelve years? Is that's why you waited so long to wake me up in that tank?" Michael said harshly.

"No, of course not" she took his face in her hands. "David is my friend. He helped me when I just woke up and tried to find you. And he isn't my lover. Although, he would like to have a relationship with me, I can't love him like that. Eve isn't his daughter, she is… yours." Selene winced out the last part unsure what Michaels reaction would be.

"WHAT?" Michael looked at her like she being crazy and absurd. "But…"

"When they captured us I was …pregnant. I didn't even know about it but, of course they noticed and we… now have a beautiful girl."

"Eve?"

"Yes. Eve. She is a hybrid like you….. Well she's less blue…"

"I… I'm surprised. I don't know that to say…" Michael's eyes watered.

"I know the feeling. Four months ago I didn't even know about her too. And back then she thought that I didn't love her but I proved her wrong. I love her more, than anything in the world," Selene sadly smiled at her confession. She started putting on her clothes she felt that she needed to get back to Eve. "But let's go. I can still feel her worrying. You want to meet her… right?"

 **I am thinking about making this a multichaptered fic please tell me what you think… Thank you for reading.**


End file.
